


Anakin's journey

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: A nicer world [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin finally sees a mindhealer, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: When Anakin was 19 years old, he married Senator Amidala, just after committing mass murder.When Anakin was 24 years old, he divorced vice-chancellor Amidala, one year after ending the line of Bane.When Anakin was 34 years old, he married Padme Naberrie, student in investigative journalism.Between all of this, he grew as a human being, as a Jedi Knight, and as a husband, had a few liaisons, and helped his former Master with the dozens of kids the other one had apparently chosen to give to the world.This is his journey.





	Anakin's journey

 

When Anakin was 19 years old, he married Senator Amidala, just after committing mass murder.

They were young, they thought love solved everything and that their commitment to each other was worth the lie. They also thought that because they loved each other, they knew each other, never mind that they hadn’t spent more than a few days together, since ten years, that a good part of those days had been filled with worry, terror, mass murder and that adrenaline could be a terrible advisor. They started keeping each other secrets, they started telling lies and it soon became a habit. Anakin’s problems, the genocide of an entire village, children included, his opinion on democracy, and a little hundreds things besides those, Padmé kept, sure her love would be enough. Anakin refused to choose between two paths, between his love for Padmé and the prestige of a Jedi Knight, so he lied, to everyone, to the man that had raised him, to every Jedi, isolating himself.

When Anakin was 24 years old, he divorced vice-chancellor Amidala, one year after ending the line of Bane.

For years, Anakin had fought for the Republic, far away from Coruscant. After the war, he finally went home, to his wife. And then realized they didn’t know each other. Stolen hours weren’t the same thing as living together, without the adrenaline of the war. Her parents were furious against her for her lies, every meeting was as cold as a winter night on Hoth, and Obi-Wan had forgiven them, but there was something in his composure…he had forgiven, but he couldn’t stop himself to check everything they said, as if he was waiting for lies.

The more therapy helped Anakin began to heal, slowly, the more their marriage fall apart. They didn’t like the same things, the same people, she didn’t understood he preferred to meditate in the Temple, in the nursery, in the same room as the current clutches of Obi-Wan’s eggs, instead of reading at home, waiting for her to finish her work of the day. He didn’t understand the time she wasted with lobbying groups, even if it was an important political tool. And then, when the post of Vice-Chancellor was offered to her, he asked her to refuse.

“They’re already making an exception for us, for our marriage.” He had explained.

“Obi-Wan is married too!” Padmé had protested.

“Jedi can be married, Padmé.”he had answered and then he continued

“It’s the power. Jedi already yield a lot of power, so it’s considerate inappropriate to wed a ruler, a Senator… Because how to be sure we wouldn’t sway negotiations in their favours? Do you know how many conflicts, may they be political, commercial or other, Jedi are called to solve? Even another Jedi negotiating in a conflict with you could be accused of choosing you, because of me. They didn’t say anything, Senator or not, because I killed the Sith, because Obi-Wan is in the Council and speak for me, for my probity and yours, but Vice-Chancellor?”

She refused to renounce the post.

He refused to renounce the Order.

How could she asked that of him? He had fought for years for his place in the Order, and now that he was happy with it? Was he supposed to let another Master finish Ahsoka’s Padawanship? Was he supposed to renounce his future Padawan, now that he had meet him? He finally had friends in the Order, his relationship with Obi-Wan had never been stronger, and more fragile, too, Obi-Wan cautious, and how many times Anakin had promised that his lies didn’t mean he didn’t respect and love his brother? Was he supposed to break all of that for her to attain power?

They had a quiet divorce, and Anakin left Ahsoka in the Temple for the remedial courses she had missed because of the war and took missions back to back for half a year, until Obi-Wan had enough.

He couldn’t exactly go collect his wayward former Padawan himself, Anakin was in the Outer Rims, cracking criminal organizations, and Obi-Wan was pregnant, again, you could almost say, always, so he send one hundred clone troppers that had chosen to work with the Jedi, led conjointly by Commander Cody and Jedi Knight Tru Veld.

Tru had been Anakin’s friend, when they were teenagers, until after the death of another Padawan, he had saw something in Anakin that had worried him. Something that Anakin refused to see, even at the cost of their friendship.

Their reunion was awkward, until one day, with the help of moonshine that a wise Cody had procured, they talked late in the night, and then fell in bed together, where Anakin gave the first blowjob of his life, discovered he loved being bitten, and learned that sex with another Force Sensitive engaged his self in a very different way from a normal person. Tru’s pleasure doubled his own and for a second, he thought they were only one being. That didn’t change the fact that the male body, in the light of dawn, really wasn’t his cup of tea.

“I think I’m heterosexual.” Anakin had confessed the next morning, terribly worried he would vex his friend. He had come a virgin to his wedding bed and with the help of alcohol in his blood, exploring something different had seem like a good idea, but he was now sure.

“Oh Force, thank the Stars, I didn’t know how to say it.” Tru had laughed, and send him to Coruscant, their friendship tentatively rebuild, and then did his best to finish Anakin’s work against the criminal rings and to convince Commander Cody to accept a first date when they would go back to Coruscant.

And Anakin went back to the Temple, learned and taught, grew and sometimes stumbled. His friendship with Obi-Wan was stronger that he thought possible, and his friendships with Judd, Obi-Wan’s spouse, and with Depa, were getting there too. He taught katas, took missions, and in between, helped the Crechemasters, Obi-Wand and Judd care for their ever growing in numbers progeny. Soon, so soon he was astonished, he cut Ahsoka’s braid and the young Knight took her first solo mission.

Time passed so quickly. Sidious had been dead for five years and the galaxy was changing so fast, in a good way, for once. On Tatooine, Jabba had been deposed and a newly elected government was doing its first wobbly steps. Anakin would almost believe it to be a natural process, Tatooine’s population finally having enough of slavery and other horrors, if in one of the rare holos that had filtered from Jabba’s palace, that day, he hadn’t see, in the back of the supposed courtesans crowd, Master Tholme, that had failed in keeping his face from the cameras. He wasn’t well-know enough for someone to identify him, and no Jedi would say anything. Officially, that one was on the locals.

Six years after his divorce, Anakin, in the Temple between missions, let Aayla invite him to dinner. Their liaison lasted eight months, and that was the most fun he ever had in bed. With Tru, it had only been once, drunk. With Padmé, there was some sort of urgency to their lovemaking, as if it could been the last time, as if it should been sacred, for all the risks they took for it.

With Aayla, there was no expectation, for anyone. They took missions together and made love in zero gravity in the shuttle. They sparred in the Temple and almost brained themselves in too small for shower-sex freshers after. They talked about their past lovers, with more honestly than Anakin would have supported with Padmé before therapy, and when Aayla understood how little he knew, she made a list of things to try together, to play together.

To play in bed. Anakin didn’t even know it was possible. If Padmé had proposed it, he would have think it a dismissal of the importance of their love. Now he learned that he loved when Aayla used cubes of ice on him, that she adored when he performed cunnilingus on her just after fucking her, bringing her to orgasms again and again and again, her endurance stronger than a human woman.

They learned that they didn’t like to be tied, but it wasn’t very surprising, with their history.

And at the end, when a defective implant resulted in a pregnancy, they decided than they were better as friends, instead of forcing themselves to be what they couldn’t. Anakin augmented the frequency of his visits to the mind healers, because he feared his possessive tendencies. Little Shmi had his eyes, his nose, her mother’s lekku and a white skin marbled with blue.

Two years after, he met Padmé again. They had been divorced for almost nine years. He knew she had left the Senate, but no more. She had renounced the Amidala name she used as a politician and was called Naberrie again. She studied journalism in Coruscant University, she was smart, driven, and still ready to rights every wrong but more ready to listen to other people opinions.

They dated for a year, cautious, hesitating, didn’t start sleeping together until eight months together. This time, he meet her parents. This time, he took her to the Temple, explained Jedi’s lore, history, took her to the Creche to meet Shmi. Padmé was there, when he took in a ceremony his second Padawan, one of Obi-Wan’s children. He was there, when she worked late in the nights for her exams, bringing her caff and working on his reports at the other end of the table. She came to live in the Temple with him and if he feared for a time she wouldn’t like it; it was spartan, far away from the luxury she had surrounded herself as a Senator, as the daughter of a wealthy family, she was soon at home here.

And, ten years after their divorce, in fact eleven years minus three days, the entire Naberrie family came to Coruscant, and they wed, again, all their friends presents, Mace Windu officiating.

They wed and Anakin knew that they would be happy.

 


End file.
